Kei Yume
|previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = Serial Killer? |team = Hoodlum Pirates |partner = |bounty = |relatives = |marital status = Single |devil fruit = Durimu Durimu no Mi |weapon(s) = Cleaver Pistols |haki = }} Kei Yume (啓夢, Yume Kei, literally meaning Wise Dream), better known by his known alias of The Gourmet Illusionist (美食幻覚, Bishoku Genkaku) was an enigmatic and strange individual that had recently taken the life of piracy for unknown reasons, possibly as means to escape his former life and face new experiences and challenges which may or may not lead to his death. To his eyes, exploring the was a worthwhile adventure while finding the coveted was merely a plus to his endeavors . In his past history, Kei was a prospective Marine in training that was believed to have a fulfilling career ahead of him, finishing his education at the top of his class and was eventually Appearance Despite being in his middle to late twenties, Kei bore the appearance of a youthful man nearing his early stages of adulthood. He possessed dark blue eyes that seemingly captivated the attention of friends and enemies. He had short reddish brown hair that fell near to his eyes and is kept at a swept angle. He had a pale complexion but Kei has stated many times that he tanned and gets sunburned easily. Prior to retiring his former occupation, Kei was depicted to sport longer hair, reaching past his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail. But since then, he cut it to normal length, coming to the conclusion that he "looks cooler and more handsome" with the new style. Personality & Traits |-| Outer Personality=When encountering Kei Yume for the first time, the impression people typically procured about him was that he had a noticeable and definitive personality that was not regularly seen in the Pirating World. However, all of that was merely a facade, an effort to hide or as some would say, subvert his true, monstrous personality and as a result, this "Outer Personality" was created in response. In this form, Kei notably portrayed himself as an enthusiastic, respectable, and charismatic individual, capable of rallying an entire crowd with simple sentences and gestures. He is noted to be very sociable and would often attempt to get on a personal level with almost everyone he meets, typically calling them by their given name and any nicknames he has thought up on the spot. This was exceptionally true with the Crew of the Hoodlum Pirates, where Kei was regularly considered the "Big Brother of the Family". In his off time, Kei is generally a laid back man, often be found in his quarters playing games or cooking. When that doesn't satisfy him, Kei will secretly apply inject his cooking into the bloodstreams of his crewmates, causing them to hallucinate for short periods of time to play with their minds. Typically seen with a playful nature, even in the field of battle, Kei will take the time to poke lighthearted fun against his opponent and engage in small unrelated conversations with a smile or grin. But when the need arises, he will be serious in order to meet the situation and quick to action if anyone he knows becomes endangered. He is deeply perceptive and could tell when someone is lying or forsee their next move just be looking at their body movements. By extension he is said to have a deep insight of life and death, coming to an understanding that death is inevitable and should be met like an old friend. Although he was partially successful in sealing his true self, Kei was still prone to his maniacal outbursts and often showed sadistic tendencies in the worst of times, frightening the crew. *'Teacher': When needed to be a teacher, as he was a mentor to Ringo Minami, Kei's personality will take several small yet noticeable changes, essentially reverting to his former persona. He was noted to be immensely stricter and observant with students and does not take being ignored lightly. Kei believed that in order to improve, one must be placed in trying situations which should ultimately improve regardless of success or failure. *'Quirks': As he spent time with the rest of the crew, it was eventually learned that Kei had a penchant for anything sweet, namely cake-flavored ice cream and will enter a comical rage when given anything bitter and sour, especially ginger and lemons. Kei also has developed a love for literature and strategies and can be found on the roof of the Captain's quarters reading various books he had collected over the years, his most favorite book being HEARTLESS, a piece of literature written by an unknown author but it had captivated him to the point that he will utter a verse that fit the appropriate situation from time to time. |-| True Personality = In truth, his true mannerisms were somewhat opposite to the Outer, although they did share several traits between the two. Prior to circumventing his original mind, Kei was originally seen and portrayed as a defiant, maniacal, sadistic, deceitful, and cruel man with violent tendencies. It wasn't a surprise that after graduating the Marine Academy/Base, which gave him the necessary training to be what he was, Kei took up the life of a Serial Killer. He was clearly insane, having a disregard for life altogether is known to have enjoy and relish in the pain and death of others, implying that he himself had no shred of humanity within himself and is merely a sentient beast. When his true self surfaced, it was known to have a dark humour and is relatively known to crack disturbing jokes at random intervals, possibly referring to the current situations at hand. *'Full of Hatred': Virtually possessing an outstanding hatred for the world and everyone in it, except for his master, he believes that everything in the world is meaningless and worthless. He has no concept of morals and love and will often scoff at the mere mention of it. *'Predator': When surfaced, True Kei will attempt to portray a calm and composed collectiveness, in an act to get the people around him to lighten themselves up and set him up for the kill. He was far more aggressive and tactical of the two personas and often spoke in a regal yet eccentric manner. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The appearance of Kei Yume is based on that of Genesis Rhapsodos, the antagonist from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. *The writer would like to accredit his friendIlluminate Void with introducing the Weakness concept for abilities. *''HEARTLESS'' is to Kei Yume as LOVELESS is to Genesis Rhapsodos. The reversal of the titles was to make a reference to the characters. Quotes Gallery References Literature References Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Chef Category:Hoodlum Pirates